


A slight change of plans

by Merriwa



Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, sorta Kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merriwa/pseuds/Merriwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice trip to Australia clearly means sea, sex and sun, right?<br/>Not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slight change of plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenamvk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elenamvk).



> Written for my overall amazing and adorable girlfriend because it's her birthday.  
> I love you.
> 
> Notes: this pairing started as a crack pairing and took over my soul. Obviously.  
> English isn't my first language and no beta, sorry about that.  
> PSA: If you arrived here by googling your name, please close the page and avoid a lifetime au traumatic embarrassement for you and me yeah?

"I am so so so sorry!!"

Jules lifts his head from the lastest Fred Vargas he'd started this morning, to watch with curiosity his boyfriend rushing towards him, visibly in a mild panic.

"Jul' I swear I'm so fucking sorry I had no idea-"

Jules puts down his book and, when Owen reaches him, just pulls him into a hug.

Owen goes easily.

It's not often that he gets to see Owen shaken up.

His boyfriend is usually calm and collected and unreadable and Jules loves him to pieces.

And this. This is just weird. Jules is slightly worried.

"Hey, calm down, what is it? I'm sure it's okay..." Jules tries to cut through Owen's babbling string of 'sorrys'.

"But you were so looking forward to this trip!" is what comes next and Jules feels a pang of sadness and resignation in his chest when he understands where this is going.

Somehow, they're not going on their vacation trip anymore.

"It's okay, I promise," Jules reassures him, brushing his lips on Owen's temple. "We will go another time."

"What? I mean no. I mean yes but. If you're sure..."

And Owen looks even more sad which is totally not acceptable.

"Hey, wait, okay, let's backtrack here a little. What's happening?"

Owen takes a breath and lifts an apologetic gaze.

"You know how my parents are renewing their vows a couple of days before we're supposed to fly out to Sydney?"

"Yes," Jules answers, trying to guess what's the problem, "kinda hard to forget with your mum asking me at least 15 time if I was sure to be there and if I was eating meet or fish..."

Owen laughs in spite of himself.

"Yeah..." he states with a deprecating smile "She's very determined to prove everyone she not lying when she tells them I have a boyfriend..."

"What do you mean nobody believes you have a boyfriend," Jules exclaims with a mock outrage, "you're usually such a little ray of sunshine, people are queueing up to date you!"

"You're hilarious." Owen retorts flatly.

Jules is probably the only one that could see the small smile hidden in the corner of his mouth.

Owen's mum is their private joke. Granted Owen is a bit rough around the edges but nothing that should have led to her think Owen was gonna die a miserable virgin. And yet she had. So she considers Jules as somewhat the saviour of humanity or something.

Jules can't help but lean in and steal a sweet kiss from Owen's lips. At least Owen is calm now. Melting against him like Jules is his confort blanket.

Jules likes him that way, he thinks with a smile, diving in for a more heated kiss.

Owen responds, enthusiast and hungry.

Jules loses himself in Owen's mouth. The familiar weight of the lips against his, shapped and rough, tasting of salt and a faint dash of blood. The warmth of his breath and the playful game of his tongue.

God but Jules is in love with Owen's everything.

Jules can barely remember what he was thinking before they started kissing and he's not even sure it matters. He lets a hand slide onto Owen's ass, bringing their body impossibly closer.

Owen groans in appreciation, body responding to the touch in a comfortingly familiar way.

"Wait-wait-" Owen gasps against his lips, "I- I need to tell you-"

"Can it wait?" Jules whines mournfully, sneaking a hand under the hem of Owen's boxers, appreciating the warmth of the skin and the firmness of the muscles flexing under it.

"I don't- AAaaah- yes! Yes it can!" Owen gives up in a filthy moan, body bending under Jules' hands. Submissive and willing.

Just the way Jules wants him.

Just the way Owen likes it.

 

*

 

"So," Owen says an hour later, naked and sweaty, all snuggled against his side, Jules absently nuzzling into his hair, "I really did have something to say though..."

"Yeah, sorry I got you distracted." Jules smiles, unapologetic.

"Liar," Owen retorts unimpressed.

"Maybe," Jules concedes, biting gently the tender skin under Owen's ear.

Owen moans low in appreciation, closing his eyes to the feeling. Jules' hands start moving again on his abs, leaving a trail of shivers under them.

But suddenly, Owen tenses and grabs Jules' hand and pushes it away. "Come on Ju' I'm serious, we need to talk about this."

"Fine, fine!" Jules surrenders, holding up his hands as a sign of good will, "I'm listening."

Owen fidgets a little bit, inching closer like he's suddenly cold, out of Jules' arms.

Jules likes that idea.

"So my mum conveniently waited for when there were no other options to tell me. Im so sorry to dump that on you. Basically, after the ceremony, my parents are directly going to their second honeymoon and... My sister is in training at the law firm and they... Well there is nobody else to take care of Gabe." Owen says, apologetic.

"Hey, it's okay." Jules says automatically, "you know I love your little brother, I don't mind watching him until your parents are back."

"No but that means... For Australia..."

"Hey now, it's okay, we can postponed til-"

"Til when?" Owen cuts him, failing to hide his frown, "It's gonna be the end of the summer and then you're back in Paris and I'm here and... It'll have to wait /another year/."

Jules closes his eyes, holding Owen closer, breathing in the smell of his hair. His heart is hurting because he's been trying to ignore that fact. To forget that the summer will eventually end.

"We could..." Owen starts, burying his nose into Jules' neck, "I mean, you said you don't mind Gabe and I thought maybe we could..."

"Take him with us." Jules finishes, with a renewed smile, "You know what? That sounds good to me."

Owen relaxes under him.

Some adjustments would be involved but Gabe is an easy kid and Jules likes him like his own brother. And it's not like they can't afford it.

Jules starts to make a list out loud because he knows Owen likes well made plans.

"We need to call the flight company see if they can secure us a third seat, might delay our flight but we'll find one. Also I can call this afternoon for his holiday visa, it shouldn't take more than 24h. We'll need to call every hotel and see if we can arrange an extra bed or an extra room and-"

"I love you." Owen interrupts, eyes reflecting an adoration that makes Jules' heart skip several beats.

"I love you too." He answers, framing Owen's face gently and dragging him for another hungry kiss.

 

*

 

Owen can see the looks they're getting from the other passengers, ranging from blatantly annoyed to completely desperate. In a way, Owen gets it. Nobody wants to embark on a 16 hours flight with a bouncy 4 years old sitting nearby.

Jules on the other hand seems absolutely oblivious. He's busy answering the rapid fire of Gabe's questions, without ever losing his smile.

"And how plane flies?"

"That's a really complicated question, bug!" Jules answers with a smile.

"Das cause you no knows?" Gabe asks sheepishly.

"Hey! Come here monkey!" Jules exclaims, grabbing Gabriel around the stomach and holding him in the air. His little brother shrieks happily, making the old lady in pearls sitting a row behind them in the opposide side lift a annoyed gaze.

"Sorry." Owen apologises to her with a smirk he can't help.

Jules is now tickling Gabriel, who giggles hysterically, and Owen doesn't even have the heart to tell them off.

Jules has been taking the situation remarkably well, considering that this was supposed to be a two weeks romantic trip, full of cheesy clichés and dirty sex. He's fallen into the baby-sitter role quite easily instead, which would be strange for a professional rugby player, but Owen has witnessed Jules is with his own siblings.

Still, it's heartening seeing how quick Jules has adopted Owen's brother. It makes Owen all mushy inside.

Not that he's gonna admit it or anything.

"Dont wind him up J. He's gonna be unbearable," he scolds instead, hiding a small smile.

"Better he gets excited now than when everyone is attempting to sleep later during the flight." Jules counters calmly, holding carefully a Gabriel now standing on his lap, trying to reach the air con openings above their heads.

Owen shakes his head with an eyeroll to better hide his smile. They're just too cute.

It's unacceptable.

"Attention to all the passengers, please take you seats and fastened your seatbelts as we will shortly be taking off. My name is Asher Wehandy and I'll be your captain tonight. The flight to Hong Kong should take 15 hours and 44 minutes approximately. Your flight attendants will be giving you the security instructions, please listen carefully. Thank you for your attention, we will depart shortly."

"Was dat?" Gabe asks curiously turned to the screen he got bored off twenty minutes ago that now illuminates with the itinerary over Europe and then South-Asia.

"Can you sit down for me, bug?" Jules asks softly, carrying him over to the seat situated between them. Gabriel goes without a fuss although asking again "but was dat?" Pointing impatiently at the screen.

"It's the route we are going to fly little monkey. Have you seen how many countries we are going to fly above?" Jules explains, carefully buckling Gabriel's seatbelt.

"You know the countries don't you?" Owen encourages, pointing to Germany. "What's this one?"

Gabriel nods eagerly, clapping his hands "I know all!" then he pauses with a frown and leans toward Jules, covering his mouth to whisper way too loudly "what country Ju?"

"Germany." Jules informs him, looking serious and covering his false whisper in the same fashion.

"Ge'many!" Gabe repeats out loud immediately with a proud sheepish smile.

"Alright alright captain know-it-all! What about this one then hu?" Owen retorts with a wide smile, pointing at Italy, while the flight attendants start to give the recommended measures of safety.

They play this game for about ten minutes before Gabriel gets bored and the plane starts rolling on the tarmak to get in position.

" 'Wen we _moving_!" Gabe shrieks with a mixture of awe and excitation.

"I know bug," Owen smiles. "Now remember maybe it will hurt your ears a little bit, it's okay and we are here."

"Yeah yeah!" Gabriel dismisses unworried, trying to stretch his tiny body as far as possible too see through the window. "Ju look!! Cars Ju!"

Owen barely has the time to make up some parallel route on the right of the runway before the plane suddenly speeds up to takeoff.

 

*

 

It takes a good twenty minutes to calm Gabriel down from his fright once they are up in the air.

He shakes with little heartbreaking sobs in Owen's neck, clinging to him as soon as they're allowed out of their seatbelts and rubbing his ears frantically.

Jules has moved next to them, gently sliding a comforting hand behind the little boy's back.

"It's okay, it's over." Owen murmurs quietly, dropping slight kisses on top of his brother's blond head.

"Hey bug, look." Jules tries after a while, pointing at the window.

Gabriel lifts his head tentatively, keeping a tiny hand on one of his ears.

The weather is clear and the sun is setting, colouring the sky in different shades of salmon, coral and red. With the reversed perspective and the clouds under them he view is breathtaking, even for Owen.

Gabriel appreciates it for appromatively three and a half second before starting to fidget again on Owen's lap.

"We there yet?"

The look of pure panic on the man sitting right next to him on the other row would make him laugh if he wasn't so scared of the question himself.

"Hey want to watch some cartoons?" Jules asks in return which makes Gabriel raise his head with interest.

"What 'toon?" His brother asks climbing off Owen's lap to get into Jules'.

Jules installs the IPad with the downloaded episodes of "horrible histories" on the table and hands him the headphones. Gabriel puts them on happily before putting his thumb in his mouth and waiting for Jules to press play.

The calm and quiet that follows makes Owen breathe in relief.

Jules leans against him with a smile.

Owen lets his head rest on Jules' shoulder with abandon.

"You know you're my hero, right?"

He whispers, breathing in the warm smell of Jules' skin. He can feel the smile stretching his boyfriend's lips when he plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You owe me so much blowjobs..." Jules whispers back, making Owen blush furiously.

Obviously pearls behind them heard that and his panicked neighbour as well.

Jules gives him a cheeky and suggestive smile and Owen loves him so fucking much it's absolutely unbecoming.

"I take it back. I hate you," he retorts, dragging his boyfriend by the neck for a kiss that wasn't supposed to be that deep.

They get carried away.

Of course they do.

And Owen is not even slightly apologetic when he's all but panting against Jules' mouth, with a growing hard on that his boyfriend definitely notices.

"I hate you so much," Owen repeats, failing spectacularly at hiding his smile.

"I love you too." Jules replies teasingly. "Want to nap first?"

"Yes thanks God please." Owen reacts enthusiastically before amending quickly "But wake me up if there's any trouble okay?"

"Better than that, I'll wake you up for dinner."

"I lied. I love you best."

"I know."

Gabriel is completely absorbed by his tv show, thumb in his mouth and the other hand fisted in Jules' hoodie. Jules has his french novel opened, arm resting possessively on Owen's shoulder.

Owen falls asleep, comfortably nestled against his boyfriend's side.

Happy and confident.

They're gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
